


It's not an illusion to me

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Duke Liam, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke Liam of Wolverhampton wants to find the love of his life. But when he finds a beautiful abandoned slave one night, it changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at summaries but I hope you enjoy it. This is a new story that I've been writing.

Liam payne, duke of Wolverhampton has it all. He lived in an amazing palace overlooking the city he adored, he had a great education behind him, and one day, he will rule over his city, like his father has for the past few years. But there was something missing in his life, he was missing someone to love. Sure, he had his parents and his friends, but he wanted someone to love, to care for and to look after. He knew sooner or later he would have to marry a noble lady so he could produce an heir, but he wanted to love the woman he would call his wife. He hoped one day that he would find someone to love. 

Liam had been in town all day today, meeting several people. He was tired now and wanted nothing more then to go home and relax. He was in his carriage on the way home, looking out the window, seeing the different people outside. They had just got to an empty street when he heard something, a scream of pain. Being a kind and generous man he was, his instincts kicked in to see what was happening. "Driver, stop!" He said as the driver stopped the carriage. Liam straight away left the carriage to see where the scream came from. He walked down the street a bit until he saw a figure lying down on the floor. The person was shivering in the cold air, their whole body was curled up into a ball and Liam could hear small cries coming from the person. As he got closer to the person, he noticed the long brown hair flowing down the persons back, it was a girl. When he was close to her, he noticed that she was only wearing a very small top that barley covered her breasts and arse. He noticed that she had many bruises and cuts on her body and she looked extremely skinny. Her feet were almost blue from the cold. Liam couldn't believe it, this poor girl was left alone in the cold. "Oh my god." He said to himself, which made the girl look up. She gasped as she saw the stranger in front of her. Liam couldn't stop looking at the girl, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her brown eyes were looked up to him, they literally took his breath away . But he also noticed something else, the black collar around her neck, she was a slave. Slaves were very common in Wolverhampton, many noble men and women had them, in fact Liam's father the duke had one before he married the duchess. Liam went closer to the slave, assuming she had been abandoned by her master or mistress. "Please," she whimpered, treating to move. "Leave me." But Liam didn't move, he noticed that the girl was in pain when she moved. "I'm not here to hurt you." Liam said in a calm voice. "I'm here to help." She tried to stand up but she cried in pain when she attempted. "Please I'm no use, leave me here." Liam stared at the girl she was in serious pain and he knew that if she did t get the right help soon, she wouldn't survive for much longer. "You're in pain and you can't move, please I will take you to my home now and look after you." He said in a more commanding voice. She looked him in the eye, tears going down her face. She didn't even know this man, but she thought what had she to lose, if he wanted to kill her then that's fine, it's not as if she's got nothing to live for. The girl nodded as Liam smiled a little. "Can you walk?" He asked. She tried to sit up one more time but cried in pain again. "It's ok." Liam said quietly. "I'll carry you. My carriage is only over here." Carefully, he picked the light girl up bridal style and carried her to the carriage. The girl laid her head on his chest and looked like she was about to fall asleep. He went back inside his carriage. "Driver, please get us back to the palace as soon as possible." Liam said as the driver started going again. Liam held onto the girl like there was no tommorow, she was still shivering and still curled up in a ball. Liam brushed his hands through her long hair to calm her down, which helped a little. "What is your name?" Liam asked softly, as the girl looked up at him. "Sophia." She whispered. Liam smiled at the girl pulling her closer. "My name's Liam and I will look after you, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam takes Sophia back to the palace and he finds out something horrible about her collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you like this chapter :) I know a lot of you don't like sophiam but hey, I ship it.

It didn't take long for them to get back to Payne palace. Paul, the Payne family's most loyal butler was waiting outside the palace for Liam to come back. When he saw the horse and carriage, he straightened up and waited for the young duke. What he didn't except was the duke to be holding a young woman in his arms. "Sir," the butler said. "Who on earth is that?" Liam looked up to Paul. "Her names Sophia, I found her on the street and she's badly hurt. Please can you get a doctor to see her? And get Anne to look her over as well." Of course." The butler replied and went inside to get the doctor. 

Liam went inside as well and went to one of the spare rooms of the palace. He took the slave to The Donny room. (Named by his closet friend Louis.) The room was not as large as Liam's own room, but it was comfortable and good for Sophia at the moment. He laid the girl down on the fairly large bed and swept her long hair from her face. Sophia was half way between being asleep and being awake, not able to keep her eyes open. "Where, where I'm I?" She asked so quietly, Liam could barley hear her. "It's ok, you're safe now. The doctor will be here soon." Liam said, he suddenly noticed something, there was blood coming from Sophia's neck. He furrowed his brows, as he reached for the collar and lifted it up a bit. He suddenly noticed that inside the collar where spikes inside of the collar and they looked extremely sharp. Liam gasped a little, he couldn't believe the pain she was going through. He could see the clasp in the front, he knew it would be painful to take off the collar but he to. He undid the collar and took it off slowly, trying not to hurt Sophia, but it didn't help. She screamed in pain as he took it off, he cringed at the pain she was going through. "It's ok." He whispered, trying to make her feel better. After he took the entire collar off, he could see a clear line of where the spikes were, little droplets of blood were still coming from the marks. How could someone put such a young girl through such tourture, Liam thought to himself. He suddenly heard someone coming into the room, it was the family doctor. "Ah Liam, how are you doing son?" The doctor said as he went up to the bed. "Well Liam who do we have here?" Liam looked up to the doctor, who he had known since he was a small child. "This is Sophia, I found her on the street. She's a slave and she's badly injured. Please can you help her?" The doctor nodded as he looked at the collar. "This was on her, there are loads of spikes on the inside." The doctor cringed. "Poor girl. Don't worry Liam I will do my best." "Thank you." The doctor straight away inspected sophia straight away as someone else came into the room. It was Anne, one of the Payne's most loyal handmaidens who has worked in the castle for many years. "Evening Liam." Anne said to the duke. "Paul said that you wanted to see me?" Liam smiled at her. "Yes Anne, can you help her?" "Of course Liam. I've brought some of the other girls along as well to help." Liam nodded as the few other came into the room. He noticed that Sophia had fallen back asleep, the must've gone away. Liam stood at the door, watching the doctor and handmaidens cleaning Sophia up and inspecting her body. 

Half an hour later, most of the handmaidens had gone with only Anne and the doctor left in the room, Sophia was still fast asleep as the doctor was talking to the doctor. "So, how is she doctor?" Liam asked. "Well, she has twisted her ankle but it's not broken, so she will need to rest for a few days. I have seen signs of abuse though. Bruises, cuts, scars, signs of starvation, she's extremely thin." Liam looked over to her, he felt a surge of protection for Sophia, he wanted to find the man who did this to her and beat him. He had never felt this way for someone and it confused him. "But she will be fine, she just needs rest, water and plenty of food." Liam smiled at the doctor. "Thank you doctor, I appreciate it." The doctor nodded as he went to pack his stuff back in his bag. 

Liam went up to the bed, Anne was currently dapping some water with a sponge around Sophia's marked neck. "Poor girl." Anne said softly. "The spiked collars are such a medieval act. No slave deserves it." Liam agreed with Sophia, he believed that all slaves should be great equally and well, but unfortunately not everyone shares his same view. "Liam, you should get some sleep now, it's getting late." Liam looked up to Anne. "No I think I'll stay in here for the night, just in case something happens." Anne chuckled. "Liam, she will be fine, I'll have Eleanor stay with her for the night. You need to rest." Liam sighed, Anne did have a point, he was feeling very tired and he knew he could trust Eleanor. "Ok Anne, if anything happens during the night, tell Eleanor to get me straight away. And make sure there is a large breakfast for Sophia tomorrow morning." "Of course Liam." Liam looked down at Sophia for one more time as he brushed his hand through her soft hair. "Goodnight Sophia." He whispered to her. "You're safe now." He left the room after that.

When he went to his own room, it felt empty, the same room he has had for so many years now felt different, like something was missing. He didn't think about it, to tired and just wanting to sleep. He removed all of his clothes and went straight to bed, falling asleep straight away, dreaming of brown eyes and painful screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't so good, it's late at night, I'm tired and I have work in the morning but hope you all liked it :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia meets Eleanor and finds that she is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I have neglected this fic sorry for anyone who has been following it. Anyway, this is a fillar chapter, hope you enjoy it. X

When Sophia woke up the next day, she felt like she was in heaven. She felt warmth and comfort like she never felt before. She felt no pain, only hunger but that was normal for her. She opened her eyes to see that she was not on the cold streets of Wolverhampton, but in a bed, a nice warm bed with a thick duvet and fluffy pillows. She suddenly heard a soft Hum from the other side of the room. 

She sat up a little to see a young woman in the room, her back was turned as she was doing something on the table. Her long light brown hair flowed down her back and she looked quite small. She suddenly turned around when she heard Sophia moving. The young girl smiled at the slave.

"Good morning Miss Sophia." The young girl said politely. Sophia looked around the large room, starting to feel a little nervous, not knowing where she was. "Where am I?" Sophia asked the girl. "You're in the Palace of Wolverhampton. The duke found you on the streets last night. He took you back to the palace." Sophia was shocked. "The, the duke?" She asked confused. "Oh yes Miss Sophia. The doctor has seen you last night while you were sleeping. You've twisted your ankle so you need to rest for a few days." 

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Eleanor went to open it. "Ah good morning Luke." She said as a young boy came into the room, he had a large tray full of food in his hands. "Hello Eleanor, here's the breakfast that Anne requested." "Thank you Luke, I appriciate it." Luke took one at Sophia and then left. Eleanor took the tray of food to the bed. "We didn't know what you wanted so Anne got you a bit of everything." Sophia looked down at the food, there were eggs, ham, some fruit, slices of bread and a large portion of tea. She had never seen so much food before and she couldn't believe it was for her. 

"Are you ok miss Sophia?" Eleanor asked as the slave looked down at the food. "Is this for someone else, I'm not allowed to eat this much food." "This is all for you. The doctor said you need to eat plenty of food." "Thank you." Sophia said quietly as she started to eat the food. "If there is anything else you want, just ask me." Sophia gave a small smile to the kind girl and kept on eating.

Liam just got out of the shower when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called. The door opened revealing Luke who bowed to the duke. "Your slave is awake." Luke said, making Liam sighed. "She's not my slave Luke, she's just a slave I found on the street." "Aye, it's gonna be hard to sell her now though." 

Luke was right, abandoned slaves were common, with their masters and mistresses just throwing them out with no second thought. They were harder to sell as most people think they will be useless and most of them spend the rest of their lives going from different auction houses.

"I know Luke but that's not important now. What's important is to make sure Sophia gets better." Luke just nodded. "Well do you want me to inform the girl you're coming?" "No, I'll be going there soon. You just do your duties for the day. Thanks." Luke bowed again and left the room. For some reason, Liam was nervous. He didn't understand why he was nervous for just seeing a slave. He didn't understand it and it kind of scared him. 

He left his room to go the The Donny, walking the shirt, feeling more nervous. It didn't take him long to get there and he just stood outside for a few seconds, trying to breath and stop being so stupid. "Oh Liam." He heard a voice say, it was Eleanor who was carrying some towels. 

"Good morning Eleanor, how are you?" He asked the young girl. "I'm fine, Sophia's awake and has had breakfast, I just got her some towels for a bath, she's really confused." "Yeah well I will explain everything to her now." Liam took one last breath before he entered the room, feeling like his entire body is going to collapse from his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but now I'm gonna try to get through this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia meet properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this has been a while since I've written for this fic.

Sophia ate her breakfast in five minutes. She had never eaten so much good before and she was just so hungry. After Eleanor had left to get some towels, she practically scoffed all of the food in her mouth. After she had finished she had felt full for the first time in her life. The food tasted so amazing and she only hoped she could eat like this again. 

There was suddenly a knock at the door, she gasped, cover ing herself up a bit. The door opened, showing Eleanor with some towels. "Miss Sophia, the Duke is here to see you." Sophia didn't know what to say, so she nodded. Liam suddenly entered the room, his eyes went straight to Sophia, a look between concern and relive. Sophia couldn't help but blush under Liam's stare. 

"Eleanor, could you leave us for a few minutes?" Liam asked. "Of course sir." Eleanor said leaving the room. Liam looked back at the young slave in the bed, she looked just as nervous as he was. "There is no reason to be afraid Sophia. No one here will hurt you." Liam said going nearer to the bed, not taking his eyes off her for a second. "My name is Duke Liam Payne of Wolverhampton." 

Sophia gave a small smile to the Duke. "Hello." She said softly, not knowing what else to say. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Liam asked. "Erm no, only seeing you when I was on the street. What happened?" "I found you on the street. You were half naked and freezing to death. I took you to the palace and the doctor has seen you. I've also took that spiked collar off." 

Sophia gasped as she just realised that she was wearing her collar. She grabbed her neck and couldn't feel the usual pain. She started to panic and tried to move. "No, no. I need my collar, my master will punish me." She said frantically. She suddenly moved, hurting her ankle which made her yelp in pain. Liam went up to her to try to calm her down. "It's ok Sophia, it's gone, you don't have to wear it anymore." 

This made the young girl calm down a bit. Liam was starting to get concerned for the girl, he needed to find out more about her. "Sophia, who was your master? Why did he leave you out in the cold?" Sophia just dropped her head, knowing she couldn't answer. "I can't say." She whispered. Liam sighed, not knowing if this is the best time to ask this, maybe in a few days when the young girl has had time to adjust.

"It's ok, you're safe now and that's all that matters." Liam said, making Sophia smile a little, which made Liam's stomach flip a bit, he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful girl, but he couldn't think of that now. "Sophia, Eleanor will run you a bath and you can relax for the rest of the day." Sophia just nodded slowly. "I will see you how you are doing in a few hours." Liam said as he stood up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sophia has a bath, she remembers a horrible memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little dollar chapter that includes some of Sophia's past.

As Liam left, Eleanor came back in the room, a small smile on her face. "I will run your bath now Miss Sophia, it shouldn't take long." "Thank you." Sophia replied to the girl as she went to the bathroom and started the bath. Sophia laid flat on the bed, still feeling a little shocked at what happened to her. She couldn't stop thinking about this stunning man that saved her, all she had ever known off men was that they were abusive, mean, and showed no remorse for slaves.

"Miss Sophia? Your bath is ready." Eleanor said from the bathroom. "I'll help you get there." Eleanor helped Sophia out of the bed. "Your ankle just twisted but you'll need help walking for a few days." Eleanor said as he gave Sophia the support she needed. Wen they entered the bathroom, Sophia saw a large bath with hot water. She could smell different scents and smell which reminded her of a flower market and the bathroom had beautiful paintings all around the walls. "Why are there paintings on the wall?" Sophia asked. "They are all of the Payne family, past and present." Eleanor replied. "Each bathroom in the castle is dedicated to a past Payne, this one is for Duke Ernest Payne, who saved the people of Wolverhampton from the French armies hundreds of years ago."

Sophia stared at the beautiful paintings as she limped to the bath. "Let me help you get in." Eleanor said as Sophia slowly went into the warm water. She laid down in the warm water and felt herself sigh a little. For the first time in her life, Sophia felt complete and utter bliss. She felt the warm water over taking her body as she relaxed in the tub. "Is there anything I can get for you Miss Sophia?" Eleanor asked. "No thank you." Sophia replied. "Ok well I will change your bedding, just call for me when you're done and I will help you out." "Thank you Eleanor." Sophia said as the maid left the room.

Sophia laid her head on the tub as she felt her body calm a little. The sounds of the water felt nice as she felt herself become a little more sleepy. She didn't realise that she was going deeper into the water. That was when she remembered something terrible.

' "Shut the fuck up, you stupid slave!" The man screamed as he dunked Sophia's head deeper in the bucket full of cold water. Sophia tired to scream for mecry but the man wasn't listening. "Can you shut that cunt up?" Another man screamed in another room, coming in to see Sophia crying and crying as she was drowning. "I don't know why Mr Hardy keeps this bitch, she's the most useless one." The man said forcing Sophia deeper in the water. "That should be enough." The first man said, taking Sophia out of the cold water as she gasped for air. "One week in the chamber for running away, that'll teach you, you pathetic piece of shit." The man sneered at Sophia as they took the naked girl to a cold chamber, throwing her in and locking her up.'

Sophia screamed out loud at the horrid memory as she felt like she was drowning in the bath water. She tried to move around but her leg was still hurting. Eleanor heard the screaming from the bedroom as she ran in, worried for the girl. "Miss Sophia, what happened?" The maid asked as she got Sophia out of the water, trying to make her breath again. Sophia was in a mic of screaming and crying, not realising what was going on. Eleanor could see the fear in Sophia's eyes and she knew something was wrong. She had to tell Liam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam realises Sophia may have been through more then he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this while at work so excuse any mistakes.

"All that I am asking you my son, is why did you pick up a strange slave in the middle of the night and didn't even bother to tell me until now." Karen Payne, Dutchess of Wolverhampton was speaking to Liam in the dining room. Karen had just heard that Liam had took a slave from the streets and bought her back home. "Mother, she was very beaten up, I couldn't just leave her." Liam said trying to defend his actions. He felt lucky his father was too busy with work at the moment, the duke would've been more angry. 

"Liam, it's just a slave, she would've been alright. Anyway, what will you do with her? You do not own her." Karen said as she ate a little of her breakfast, sometimes she didn't know what went through her only child's mind. "Mum, please I will just look after Sophia until she is well and then I will help her find another master." Liam replied as their was suddenly a knock on the door. It was Luke, who bowed to the Dutchess and her son. "Good morning, I need to speak to duke Liam." Luke asked politely. "It is a matter of urgency." Liam just stood up and excused himself. "Liam, this conversation isn't over. Me and your father will speak to you later." Liam just nodded as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, leaving the room. "And don't forget the Tomlinson family will be here in a few days." Liam nodded again, looking forward to see his best friend Louis again.

Liam left the dining room to see Luke looking a little worried. "What is wrong?" Liam asked. "Eleanor has just sent me a message, something happened with Sophia while she was bathing. The slave had started screaming out loud, sounding quite terrified. Anne and Eleanor are with her now but she's not good." Liam felt an urge of fear in his body at the thought of Eleanor hurt. "I'll see her now." Liam simply said as he left to go see Sophia.

When Liam went into the Donny room, he saw a pale and scared Sophia lying on the bed, looking like she had seen a ghost. Anne and Eleanor was with her, trying to calm the girl as Anne dapped a wet cloth on Sophia's head. Eleanor suddenly saw Liam at the door and stood up. "Duke Liam." She said politely. "Eleanor, may I speak to you outside?" Liam asked as Eleanor just nodded leaving the room. 

"Please can you tell me what happened?" Liam asked, starting to feel nervous. "Well, I helped Miss Sophia to the bath and left her so I could changed her sheets. Suddenly she started screaming and i went in and tried to calm her down. It worked but it seemed to have a really bad effect on her." 

Liam took in what Eleanor had said and knew something had to be done, this was obviously something to do with Sophia's past masters, they must've been cruel evil men who abused her. "Thank you for letting me know Eleanor, I will look after Sophia for the rest of the day, I if need you, I will ask for you." He said to the young girl. Eleanor just nodded as she went back in the room.

Liam followed the girl and went to Anne who was making sure Sophia was ok. "I'll look after her for the rest of the day Anne thank you." Anne just nodded as she went up to Liam. "Something is wrong with her Liam, just be careful." The older woman whispered as she left the room with Eleanor. 

Liam went to Sophia, who was completely pale. Liam was getting more worried for her, whom ever this previous master was, must've really messed up Sophia's life. "Sophia?" He asked softly making the girl look up. "Are you ok?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. "Erm fine, I apologise for earlier." Sophia replied, trying to remember her manners. "It's ok, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and if you ever want to talk let me know." Liam said softly surprising Sophia with his kindness. She suddenly felt an overwhelming need to sleep as she yawned a little. "Why don't you rest for a while? I'll be here." Liam suggested as Sophia feel into a deep sleep. Liam just hugged the girl closely, feeling a surge of protection over her. He didn't want any harm to come to her and would spend the rest of his days looking after her. "I promise you Sophia, I will look after you, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make these chapters a little longer, I'm wanting to get the story going but hope you all enjoyed x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) please leave me feedback I would really appriciate it


End file.
